Illusions
by Plume Sombre
Summary: UA tueur à gages. "Qu'y avait-il de mal à aimer l'odeur du sang, à entendre des détonations, à sentir le matériau de l'arme entre les mains et à apprécier le sentiment d'adrénaline chaque fois qu'il exécutait sa mission ?" / sorte d'AoKise.


**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** "Qu'y avait-il de mal à aimer l'odeur du sang, à entendre des détonations, à sentir le matériau de l'arme entre les mains et à apprécier le sentiment d'adrénaline chaque fois qu'il exécutait sa mission ?"

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Cet OS n'était pas prévu dans mon parcours Nano, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc de ce style, alors voilà. °°

C'était censé être un AoKise pur et dur à la base, mais il se trouve que le pairing est presque inexistant. *kof* Et aussi, les personnages peuvent vous paraître OoC... Enfin j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dérangeant. ^^"  
Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de scène d'action, et je le ressens personnellement. x)

Bref, j'arrête de parler. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-shot : Illusions**

On lui avait souvent dit que jouer avec le feu, c'était pour les fous. On lui avait dit que s'il ne s'en débarrassait pas rapidement, il deviendrait instable. On lui avait dit que s'il continuait, cela finirait très mal pour lui.

Et bien voilà où il en était. Dans son petit appartement confortable, avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour vivre, du temps libre, des loisirs variés, un entourage, un travail et il menait une vie sympathique, sans gros soucis. Il aimait ça. Il se sentait totalement à l'aise dans cette vie, il ignorait pourquoi les gens autrefois lui avaient interdit d'exercer pareille activité.

Qu'y avait-il de mal à aimer l'odeur du sang, à entendre des détonations, à sentir le matériau de l'arme entre les mains et à apprécier le sentiment d'adrénaline chaque fois qu'il exécutait sa mission ? Ah, un pur art qu'était le meurtre, un sport, une épreuve, une échappatoire. C'était si facile de presser la gâchette, si facile d'enfoncer un couteau, si facile de briser l'âme de sa cible, en lui murmurant des mots affreux et ensorcelants. Et finir avec des cris, de magnifiques cris, une musique à ses oreilles, une réjouissance particulière.

Kise Ryouta chantonnait l'air d'une chanson populaire.

Assis dans son fauteuil, accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre, dans son appartement au septième étage, un verre de vin dans sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite supportait sa tête, il observait les gens dans la rue. De là où il était, il voyait tout ; il pouvait tout contrôler, personne ne le verrait ; il détenait une vision globale des parasites fourmillant en bas. Ca en grouillait de partout, des vermines ; il était certain que le bonhomme au chapeau avait déjà violé une femme ; le gamin à la trottinette avait dû voler dans un magasin parce que ses parents ne lui avaient pas acheté ce qu'il voulait ; un autre à la casquette faisait sûrement du trafic de stupéfiants ; et puis cette femme avait probablement vidé le compte de plusieurs hommes. Tous ces vices tellement dégoûtants. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement les tuer comme il le souhaitait.

Il sirota son vin tout en continuant à regarder cette foule s'agiter et à s'affairer à toute sorte d'activités. Il aimait observer les gens pour en déduire des traits de caractères ou des parcelles de passé ; cela stimulait son cerveau et cela l'amusait. Il pourrait remplir un classeur entier d'anecdotes à ressortir le jour où il serait amené à tuer l'un d'entre eux – après tout, n'importe qui pouvait _mal tourner_, n'est-ce pas ? Il fit rouler son fauteuil d'un coup de pied contre le mur jusqu'au centre de la pièce, le seul espace vide coincé entre son lit et son bureau, même espace illuminé par les rayons du soleil à travers la fenêtre, et il regarda le plafond tout en pivotant. Il attendait un événement spécial, il attendait sa prochaine proie. Akashicchi lui avait dit que cela arriverait bientôt et qu'il devait être patient – deux jours c'était déjà trop long.

— Tu laisses toujours ta porte d'entrée ouverte, t'as pas peur qu'on vienne t'attaquer ?

— Je serais bien idiot de me laisser faire.

Sans jamais détourner son regard du plafond, sans s'arrêter de jouer avec son fauteuil, Kise brandit son verre de vin en direction de la porte d'entrée à deux mètres à peine, puis engloutit le contenu de la coupe. Il la posa ensuite sur le bureau et se leva, offrant un sourire radieux à son visiteur, qui lui en revanche ne lui adressa qu'un grognement et un lever d'yeux au ciel. Décidément, rien ne changerait…

— Content de te voir, Aominecchi ! déclara joyeusement Kise. Tu es venu me donner du travail, c'est ça ? Dis-moi que c'est ça !

— Désolé mais je suis venu uniquement pour te dire qu'Akashi te veut en pleine forme d'ici deux jours, rétorqua Aomine en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Kise fit la moue et croisa les bras, clairement déçu. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Qu'allait-il donc pouvoir faire, d'ici là ? Il s'ennuierait ferme s'il restait oisif pendant deux jours !

Aomine fronça les sourcils en voyant que son vis-à-vis boudait. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il travaillait sous les ordres d'Akashi, mais cinq ans ne suffisaient pas – et ne suffiraient certainement jamais – pour cerner la personnalité de Kise Ryouta. Il s'agissait bien du seul tueur à gages qu'Aomine désirait le moins à avoir affaire. Trop rayonnant et trop joyeux. Tellement que cela en devenait dangereux de rester auprès de cet homme. Ils avaient tous les deux le même âge, c'est-à-dire vingt-huit ans ; vingt-huit ans et Kise agissait de manière très enfantine et semblait voir la vie en rose, d'un point de vue extérieur. Mais une fois dans le milieu, une fois que l'on le voyait à l'œuvre, il devenait la personne la plus infréquentable. Son caractère restait le même, mais c'était ça le pire ; qui rirait et sourirait lorsque l'on devait appuyer sur la gâchette ? Qui souhaitait voir du sang s'étaler dans toute la pièce ? Aomine ne comprenait pas ce comportement.

Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le personnage. Il devait sûrement lui manquer une case pour aimer la compagnie d'une personne pareille.

— Si c'était que ça le message, il aurait pu le faire lui-même via texto, marmonna Kise.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aomine, tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement de son collègue. Il le prit par la taille et le fixa, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

— T'es pas content de me voir ? susurra-t-il.

— Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, Aominecchi ? répliqua Kise sur le même ton.

Une seconde à peine s'écoula qu'ils échangeaient déjà un baiser ardent, un contact chaud de lèvres contre lèvres, dévorer l'autre. Des langues qui s'entremêlaient, des souffles entrecroisés, une passion entourant l'échange. Ce n'était jamais suffisant. Ils se séparaient, recommençaient tout de suite après. Des mains baladeuses, sous le t-shirt, sur le pantalon, des gestes qui se bousculaient dans ce brouillard d'exaltation.

— La porte, lança Aomine entre deux souffles.

— Absolument aucun intérêt, répondit Kise.

Une vibration.

Aomine grogna et se résigna à déplacer ses mains du corps de Kise pour extirper son portable de la poche de son blouson. En temps normal il aurait complètement ignoré le message, mais il se trouvait qu'à certains moments de la journée, il avait des minutes de lucidité et il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire abstraction du texto.

_« Daiki, si tu as fini de t'entretenir avec Ryouta, reviens au siège tout de suite. »_

— Akashi est le seul à pouvoir intervenir aux mauvais moments, grommela-t-il en rangeant son portable et soupirant bruyamment.

— Akashicchi a un pouvoir absolu, rigola Kise. Allez, dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne s'énerve.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe de main en guise d'au revoir. Kise répondit énergiquement et lui souhaita bonne chance sur un ton moqueur – on ne savait jamais ce qui allait lui arriver. Et le voilà de nouveau seul, avec pour seule compagnie sa fenêtre qui ouvrait sur un monde des plus intéressants.

* * *

_[00h47]  
De : Akashicchi  
Un traître est parmi nous. Demain 7h00._

* * *

Kise se présenta à six heures cinquante-huit au bureau d'Akashi. Il n'avait pas apprécié de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit, puis de devoir se lever aussi tôt pour un débriefing de la mission qui aurait certainement lieu le lendemain. Sept heures, c'était bien trop tôt !

Le tueur à gages entra dans la pièce avoir toqué, et salua poliment son supérieur. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière son bureau, apparemment en train d'attendre son invité. Il esquissa un petit sourire et pria Kise de s'asseoir, ce que le blond fit immédiatement.

— Je ne peux confier cette mission qu'à toi, Ryouta, déclara Akashi tandis qu'il lui tendait un dossier.

— Vous m'en voyez honoré, répliqua Kise avec un petit sourire.

Kise feuilleta le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains, remarquant qu'il s'agissait de rapports de missions et des fiches techniques sur le tueur à gages – le traître. Des informations générales, les modes opératoires, les habitudes… Tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour mener à bien la mission. Il arriva à la dernière page où était agrafée la photo de la cible.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, un instant choqué, et il lança un regard vers Akashi. Celui-ci se contenta d'offrir un sourire narquois.

— Tu comprends, à présent. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Kise reporta son attention sur cette photo, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sanguinaire.

* * *

Comme il se trouvait au quartier général, Kise décida d'y rester encore un peu afin de rendre visite à certaines de ses connaissances. Ou une en particulier. Cela ne faisait pas de mal d'échanger quelques mots, surtout que cela devait bien faire quelques mois qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact humain en dehors d'Akashi et d'Aomine – ce n'était pas très sain, à ce qu'il paraissait. Pas non plus qu'il en avait particulièrement besoin.

Kise savait exactement où trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Il était à peine sept heures et demie, donc logiquement la plupart des gens dormait encore. Le dortoir se situait au deuxième étage. Il frappa à la porte huit. Aucune réponse. Une deuxième fois. Toujours aucune. Troisième fois, un peu plus fort que les deux précédentes. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se traînaient ainsi qu'un flot de jurons qui présageaient une très mauvaise humeur – oh, mais Kise ne s'en souciait pas.

— Putain, c'est qui le malade qui me réveille à une heure pareille ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Kise sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de se jeter sur son vis-à-vis encore dans le brouillard du sommeil, et de l'écraser dans un énorme câlin qui le fit tituber. L'homme s'apprêtait à jurer de nouveau, mais quand il prit conscience de qui il s'agissait, il soupira alors bruyamment.

— Ryouta, t'es chiant à faire ça, tu sais, marmonna-t-il.

— Eeh, mais Shougo-kun t'es pas marrant, bouda Kise.

Kise ne se détacha pas pour autant, restant dans cette position pendant un moment avant que Haizaki ne le décolle littéralement de lui et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, faisant l'autre se courber sous l'effet du coup.

— Alors, quoi de beau, monsieur je me prends des vacances ? ironisa Haizaki en souriant.

— Ce ne sont pas des vacances ! s'indigna Kise. Mes services sont pour le moment ponctuels, et demandés uniquement lorsqu'Akashicchi le demande.

— Ouais bah, des vacances.

Kise s'offusqua faussement, puis rit avant de s'installer sur la chaise du bureau comme s'il était chez lui. Haizaki referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur son lit, observant avec amusement la manière dont son ami examinait tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, avec tellement de minutie que l'on croirait qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

— J'te préviens, tu trouveras rien d'excitant sur ce bureau, ricana-t-il.

— Je regarde tes missions actuelles, et c'est apparemment la fête, rétorqua Kise. Espionnage, remettre un message à un président d'entreprise, chercher des informations sur « Balle d'or »… Que des missions d'infiltration. A quoi pensait Akashicchi en t'assignant de telles tâches ?

— Va savoir, faut croire qu'il veut que je change de domaine.

— Mais le sang c'est tellement mieux !

Haizaki éclata de rire. Il avait toujours adoré ce côté passionné de Kise qui le rendait si spécial – c'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils parvenaient à s'entendre malgré leur différence de caractères. Tous deux préféraient largement l'aspect morbide de leur travail, aimaient les missions dangereuses et impliquant des morts. Beaucoup de morts. Leur première mission ensemble d'ailleurs, sept ans auparavant, s'était terminée en un génocide – rattraper des témoins. Depuis, ils avaient gardé le contact. Et c'était marrant.

Kise se tourna ensuite vers Haizaki, et toujours muni de son sourire, se mit à parler plus calmement, légèrement plus sérieusement – Haizaki le nota grâce à une lueur un peu malicieuse dans ces yeux ambrés, et un ton bien plus doux.

— C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a passé du temps ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

— Honnêtement, j'm'en rappelle pas du tout, répondit Haizkai. Peut-être y'a trois ou quatre mois, j'sais pas. Pourquoi ?

Les lèvres de Kise s'étirèrent encore plus.

— Ces dossiers m'intéressent bien, peut-être que je peux te filer un coup de main « pendant mes vacances » ? proposa-t-il. Surtout celui de l'espionnage, la discrétion n'a jamais été ton point fort.

— Hé, interrompit Haizaki, les sourcils froncés.

— Enfin, à toi de voir ! N'oublie pas de m'appeler ou de me laisser un message, quelle que soit ta réponse ! On peut toujours juste sortir entre amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Kise sortit aussitôt de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Haizaki un peu sceptique et définitivement intrigué. Les choses deviendraient bientôt intéressantes…

Huit heures. Kise avait encore toute la journée devant lui, avant que Shougo-kun ne le contacte – car il était certain qu'il le ferait. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de retourner se coucher jusqu'à midi. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire. Ouais, cela semblait un bon plan. Akashicchi exigeait simplement que d'ici le lendemain, sa mission soit accomplie ; entre temps, il se moquait bien de savoir ce qu'il faisait ou la manière dont il préparait ses plans.

Juste avant de s'étaler dans son lit une fois arrivé à son appartement, Kise envoya un message à Aomine.

_8h43  
Restaurant à côté du terrain de basket à 13h ! ~_

Et il se rendormit.

* * *

Parfois Kise se sentait fier de pouvoir se lever aussitôt qu'il ouvrait les yeux – ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. De ce fait, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était midi et demie, il grogna un peu et soupira doucement, se rendant compte qu'il était légèrement en retard. Bah. Aominecchi arrivait souvent en retard, alors pour une fois qu'il s'agissait de lui…

A treize heures huit, Kise retrouva Aomine dans le restaurant. L'autre tueur à gages semblait avoir patienté calmement, mais dès qu'il vit son collègue arriver, il maugréa.

— Tu me donnes rendez-vous et t'es en retard ?

— Tu arrives souvent en retard, tu devrais être plus compréhensif ! s'exclama Kise en s'installant.

— Mouais.

Ils commandèrent rapidement le plat du jour et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Ils se voyaient assez régulièrement comme ça, en simples amis, surtout depuis que Kise avait découvert le basketball et adorait cela ; Aomine jouait un jour sur un terrain et le blond avait décidé de le rejoindre. Il se trouvait que sa faculté à assimiler rapidement tout ce qu'il voyait s'appliquait également aux sports, et pas exclusivement à son travail. De ce fait Aomine trouva en Kise un adversaire de taille, et lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire entre deux missions, ils se voyaient pour jouer. Malgré toutes les tentatives et les efforts que Kise y mettait, jamais une seule fois il parvint à battre son collègue.

Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception. Enchaînant les un-contre-un, les heures s'écoulaient, et Aomine dominait toujours le jeu. Kise avait beau essayer, dès qu'il possédait la balle, il la perdait instantanément ou échouait chacune de ses offensives. C'était comme si Aomine ne pouvait pas être battu dans le sport qu'il exerçait depuis toujours.  
Finalement, trop épuisé et surtout un peu frustré de ne jamais marquer, Kise s'écroula à terre, gémissant et un peu boudeur.

— C'est franchement pas juste !

— T'es juste pas fait pour ça, Kise, rétorqua Aomine en s'allongeant à son tour.

Il était dix-huit heures passé ; Kise songeait à bientôt rentrer afin de préparer sa soirée. Souriant, il ferma les yeux et profita de la douce brise qui effleura son visage.

— Demain je vais passer ma journée avec Shougo-kun, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Aomine haussa un sourcil, un peu pris de court par ces mots. Il savait que Kise et Haizaki entretenaient une bonne relation, mais de là à passer toute une journée ensemble ? Non, pas qu'il était jaloux, mais c'était bizarre – et puis, jaloux de quoi ?

— Haizaki est chiant, lâcha-t-il simplement.

— Il faut juste comprendre son point de vue, souligna Kise.

Aomine décida qu'il était plus judicieux de ne pas répondre à cette remarque – deux fanatiques du sang et de la violence, honnêtement ?

— Du coup je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais passer la soirée avec nous, continua Kise.

— Non merci, sans façon, grinça Aomine. Je sais pas ce que vous ferez ensemble et j'ai pas envie de savoir.

— Tu penses que j'ai une relation avec Shougo-kun ?

Le cœur d'Aomine manqua un battement. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Cela faisait deux ans que lui et Kise agissaient ainsi, folâtrant sans trop se poser de questions ou sans approfondir le sujet. Ils tuaient le temps et faisaient de nouvelles expériences, s'il pouvait définir ainsi. Cela n'avait jamais posé de problème, qu'il s'agisse sur le plan travail ou relation avec l'entourage, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Face au silence de son interlocuteur, Kise se redressa d'un coup, se pencha lentement sur Aomine et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

— Si tu veux savoir, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je fais ça, murmura-t-il.

Peut-être qu'Aomine devrait arrêter de penser à toutes ces choses inutiles et se contenter de ce qu'il possédait dans le moment présent.

* * *

_[22h04]  
De : Shougo-kun  
Ok._

_[22h06]  
De : Ryouta  
Parfait. Rendez-vous demain midi._

* * *

Aomine soupira alors qu'il attendait, adossé contre un mur, à l'angle d'une rue. Il avait faim, il avait froid, et il s'ennuyait. Il était actuellement vingt-trois heures vingt-quatre, et il aurait dû normalement rencontrer quelqu'un vingt-cinq minutes auparavant. Soit il s'était fait rouler, et donc il restait poireauter là pour rien, soit cette personne était tout simplement en retard. Aomine espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième option.

Il se prit à penser à Kise. Kise qui avait passé toute la journée avec Haizaki. Bordel. Un plan cul restait un plan cul, pourquoi se sentait-il si… trahi ? Ils ne s'étaient engagés à rien ; ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait prononcé des mots bateau ou totalement insensés comme « je t'aime », « tu es à moi », et tout le reste.

Rah.

Aomine prit son portable et envoya un message. Si dans vingt minutes personne ne venait, il s'en irait. Il ne fallait pas non plus se foutre de sa gueule.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, et il entendit des bruits de pas. Le tueur à gages s'apprêtait à accueillir l'individu, mais s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements. Il y avait trop de pas pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une seule personne. Ce n'était pas prévu, ça ; cela ne devait être qu'une rencontre d'homme à homme.

— Tu attends quelqu'un, Aominecchi ?

Stop. Cette voix. Ce surnom. Pourquoi Kise était là ? Cet endroit était loin du quartier général, loin de l'appartement du blond, et bien loin du centre ville.

Et pourquoi Kise souriait d'une manière aussi dangereuse ? Pourquoi était-il habillé de noir, portait son uniforme et possédait ses armes à la ceinture ?

… Etait-ce du sang sur sa veste ?

Aomine fronça les sourcils et observa chaque fait et geste de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu reviens de mission ? s'enquit-il.

— Nope, je m'apprête à la commencer ! chantonna Kise.

Deux jours. C'était vrai que Kise était censé avoir du travail. Son apparence n'avait alors rien d'anormal. Mais pourquoi Aomine se sentait-il si mal à l'aise… ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, là-dedans. Kise souriait trop. Beaucoup trop.

— Aomine Daiki, vingt-huit ans, tueur à gages surnommé la Panthère, célibataire, c'est ça ? énuméra lentement Kise.

_Merde. Merde, merde, merde._

— En règle avec les conditions de travail qui doivent être respectées par tous les membres de la société Akashi, tu es accusé de traîtrise en livrant des informations à une compagnie adverse. Cette infraction a pour châtiment l'exécution immédiate. ~

Aomine jura vulgairement et s'enfuit dans l'allée, chargeant son pistolet tout en courant. Il ignorait comment Akashi avait pu savoir cela, mais là c'était sûr, il allait avoir du mal à s'échapper de cette situation. Kise Ryouta, le Chien Fou, celui qui exécutait chacun des ordres donnés sans jamais faillir. Aomine avait à faire à ce Kise-là, pas au Kise extérieurement gentil et amical. Merde, il avait certainement zigouillé le gars qu'il devait voir.

Il devait trouver un moyen de tuer Kise, c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui. Même s'il disparaissait du monde souterrain, Akashi ne lâcherait en aucun cas l'affaire et le traquerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit définitivement mort. « Tout suspect devait être exécuté ». Combien de fois Aomine avait-il appliqué cette règle sur d'autres membres de la société ? L'ironie du sort voulait qu'il ait été assez stupide pour croire qu'il s'en sortirait en agissant de la sorte. Renverser Akashi, ha, quelle idée.

Son arme opérationnelle, il se retourna et brandit son pistolet. Et il cligna des yeux. Kise n'était pas là. La ruelle, rectiligne, éclairée par quelques lampadaires, était déserte. Il ne l'avait pas suivi à l'angle ? Que mijotait-il ? Lentement et précautionneusement, Aomine s'avança, quelques pas, écoutant tous les sons qu'il pouvait percevoir.

Quand il fit subitement volte-face, c'était déjà trop tard.

— Hey Daiki, susurra Haizaki alors qu'il planta un couteau dans le flanc gauche de sa cible.

Le souffle coupé, Aomine s'éloigna rapidement d'Haizaki et, se tenant les cotes, il lui lança un regard noir auquel son opposant y répondit par un rire. Haizaki se lécha les lèvres et posa ses mains sur les hanches.

— Tu t'y attendais pas, pas vrai ? ricana-t-il. Faut croire que je me suis amélioré, niveau discrétion ! Enfin, j'aurais pu te tuer direct, mais Ryouta tient à le faire lui-même.

— Poignarder quelqu'un dans le dos est pas exactement très honnête, grommela Aomine.

— Qui se soucie de l'honnêteté dans une situation pareille ? Un traître est un traître, une cible, tous les coups sont permis.

C'était comme se retrouver coincé entre de la lave et des sables mouvants ; dans les deux cas, Aomine n'y réchapperait pas et il ne faisait que ralentir et retarder l'heure de sa mort. Le duo Kise et Haizaki ne s'avérait absolument pas favorable – cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'ils fassent équipe pour une telle mission. Il avait entendu les rumeurs ; ces deux hommes ressemblaient à des prédateurs jouant avec leur proie avant de les achever, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Aomine n'avait jamais fait de duo avec Haizaki, mais avec Kise plusieurs fois ; ce dernier aimait prolonger le plaisir, mais il finissait toujours par écourter les souffrances par « respect envers son coéquipier ». Seulement, là il était avec un collègue tout aussi assoiffé de sang que lui.

Aomine secoua la tête et tira une balle. Celle-ci fusa et égratigna l'épaule d'Haizaki, qui s'était contenté de se placer sur le côté afin d'esquiver. Il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire narquois.

— Tu feras pas long feu, tu sais ? se moqua-t-il. Ryouta arrive.

— Quoi ?

— Je t'ai manqué, Aominecchi ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Aomine lorsqu'il sentit des mains caresser sa taille, un souffle chaud sur ses oreilles et une aura meurtrière envahir l'atmosphère. La perte de sang l'avait rendu moins réactif, et ne s'était pas assez concentré sur ce qui l'entourait.

Une vive douleur le déchira lorsque le couteau fut retiré barbarement avant d'être replanté à quelques centimètres de la plaie. Aomine étouffa un cri et agrippa plus fermement son pistolet, tentant tant bien que mal de viser, mais une main vint se poser sur la sienne, lui contraignant ainsi tout mouvement.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser le plaisir de tirer, Aominecchi, nargua Kise. Ca t'a fait mal, ce coup de couteau ?

— Arrête de parler pour rien, siffla Aomine. Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le, au lieu de faire ton psychopathe.

— Tu veux que je te tue, Aominecchi ? Alors qu'on est ensemble ?

— Fais pas comme si tu allais jouer la carte des sentiments ! Et arrête de m'appeler d'une manière aussi obsessive !

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kise alors qu'il pointa le canon de son revolver sur la tempe de sa cible. Le contact froid avec le métal fit fermer les yeux d'Aomine. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse – il pouvait se retourner, administrer un coup de pied, désarmer son agresseur—

Une balle vint se loger dans son pied alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face. Perdant son équilibre, il tituba et serait tombé s'il n'avait pas été rattrapé par Kise, qui le tint plus fermement par le bras, le menaçant toujours de son arme – toujours, toujours son sourire.

— J'ai bien peur que le petit jeu soit de très courte durée, regretta-t-il. Tu es trop dangereux pour qu'on puisse s'amuser longtemps, Aominecchi. Je t'aimais beaucoup, tu sais ? C'était drôle de passer du temps avec toi. Mais chaque chose a une fin, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, j'ai toujours voulu voir un proche baigner dans son propre sang !

Les oreilles d'Aomine sifflèrent. Il trouva la situation absurde. Finir comme ça. Kise Ryouta, son am—

_Coup final._

* * *

— T'avais pas besoin d'moi pour tuer Aomine.

— Je sais, mais c'était plus drôle comme ça.

— T'aurais pu me parler directement de cette mission, au lieu de foutre un message dans mon froc et dans mes dossiers !

— Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu comprenais toujours ma manière de parler !

— C'est débile ! Et t'es ok ? Tuer ton pote comme ça ? Je croyais que c'était ton mec.

— Hein ? Ah pas du tout ! Je m'amusais simplement !

* * *

Haizaki est là parce que OT3 okay

Voilou ! J'aime psychopathe!Kise. J'aime les personnages à double personnalité.

Une p'tite review ? :3


End file.
